The present invention relates generally to ophthalmic lenses, and more particularly to intraocular lenses (IOLs) that provide compensation for chromatic aberrations.
Intraocular lenses are employed routinely to replace an occluded natural crystalline lens via cataract surgery. In other cases, an intraocular lens can be implanted in a patient's eye while retaining the natural crystalline lens to improve the patient's vision. Both monofocal and multifocal IOLs are known. While monofocal IOLs provide a single focusing power, multifocal IOLs can provide multiple focusing powers—typically two—to provide a degree of accommodation, commonly known as pseudo accommodation.
Many conventional IOLs, however, exhibit chromatic aberrations that can degrade their efficiency in concentrating the light energy incident thereon onto the patient's retina. Nor are such conventional IOLs typically designed to address the chromatic aberrations inherent in the lens and/or present in the optical system of the patient's eye.
Accordingly, there is an ongoing need for enhanced ophthalmic lenses, and particularly IOLs, with improved performance as compared to conventional IOLs.